Talk:IRescue Carly/@comment-4546225-20120525095344/@comment-3508470-20120526074935
I hope in this episode, Coconut crem pie and apple pie kiss creating cherry pie and cherry pie kisses chocolate devil pie creating purple pie and saving Carly. I also hope that Taco Bell and Burger King reunite killing everything else in it's path killing Lewbert the nasty wart man and giving all women freedom from priced ice-cream. Carly will then kiss a dude named I LIKE TAKEEETOOOS!! Thus, saving Sam from falling into a pit of purpleness. Freddie will then eat 200 nails and muscle powder, the same ingredient that Spongebob used to get Gary in shape for the snail race. Freddie will then perform surgery on Gibby, transfusing all those nails from his stomach into Gibby's and the muscle powder and farts of Chucky, giving Gibby all the power in the world. Coconut cream pie will then cheat on Apple Pie, then kissing Gibby BUT Carly and Sam both get jealous. In a moment, Carly runs up to Coconut cream pie and licks his nose then bites it. Sam then gets upset then runs home to watch Toddlers and Tiaras and dreams about everything to do with a certain surgeon . Carly then follows Sam home. Listening to everything she says and puts it on a tape recorder. Then gives it to Freddie. Freddie then dumps it into a huge basin of lava and goes to Sam's house along with Carly, leaving an unattended Gibby alone in the operation room. They go to her house, but find her sleeping in her mom's lap (SHOCKER). Then Pam's new bf Bill comes home and pushes Sam of Pam, who is Sam's mom. Carly and Freddie then help Sam off the bed and take her to the iCarly studio and talk about what they heard on the clip. Sam denies any love for Fredward and then says that she likes to drink tea giving the iCarly trio a chance to finally drink some tea. But then A HUGE LIGHTNING BOLT COMES INSIDE AND KILLS ALL THREE OF THEM AND THE ENTIRE WORLD! All except Gibby, who now, is finished with the transfusion even after being left unattended. His super muscle strength allows him to take the needles out of him and leaves the hospital insearch of Tasha, his beloved wife whom he's been secretly married to for the past 6 months. He then finds out she is dead, he found her dead and burnt on her front porch after what seems to look like a fire. Then all of a sudden, huge zombies crowd Gibby, he runs to the nearest NASA station and get's on the rocket having no idea how to fly it. He pushes a button and puts in a key, poor Gibby doesn't know he is supposed to put on the austranaut suit, because of this Cornealious Gibson dies of shock while the flying rocket takes off into the vaccum of space and lands on the Moon. Aliens discoever Gibby's body and took them to their leader. They revive him, let him breathe on the Moon and Space and ask him to marry their leader, Coco from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Gibby says yes. He looks back on his past life and misses Guppy. He moves on to his wife and aks them to revive Guppy. They cannot because it's on Earth. So, as planned Coco and Gibby get married and have 2 alien babies named Jim-Bob Gibson and Jayda-Bobby Gibson. They live happily ever after on the moon with loyal alien servants bowing down to them. THE END